Chronicles of the Soul: Varkus' Journey
by Amadeus XIV-Storybook Shadow
Summary: Time shifts around all beings, and the one known as Varkus will soon behold the time that has passed him by, year after year, before he is set free... (No category able to be set...tell me suggestions later? :D Cover belongs to Nancher @ deviantart) [HIATUS UNTIL SOMETIME. IF SOMEONE WANTS IT, ASK FIRST]
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Right... that dream. No...that memory.

His figures...he needed to start them.

The figures were blank. Three of them, all canvases for Richard's soul to illustrate. Each a new person, thing, or entity of some sort, craving animation.

Craving a LIFE.

He would give them such. After all, "He" had told him how to.

He'd remake him. That was the only way to make it right.

At least...it was now.

* * *

And so, the first was of a wolf. One that stood on two legs, one that spoke volumes, despite a near permanent silence in him.

When his voice would awaken, Angels would faint, beasts would obey, and ALL would hear his words...and the scarf would represent the singular connection to Richard's soul, his love for someone once close...

* * *

_Your journey begins, young cub..._

_Varkus..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Journey

**Onto the beginning of Mobius Chronicles! (Fun fact, rewritten from my first unpublished fic from 7th grade. :3)**

**Also, for locations...**

**Planet(/Dimension, if it happens)**

**Date**

**Area**

**Time**

**Have fun!**

**Mobius**

Fonts: _Italics:Magic or Combined/Blurred Together voices, _**Bold: Information or Robotic Speaking, **Normal: Normal; 'Words'; thoughts

* * *

**3/30/30XX**

**?**

**7:43 AM**

The young wolf awoke, feeling the cold cement, along with the harsh artificial light.

He didn't remember his name, but that was natural. He'd been locked up for quite some time now, longer than anyone. Always at the bottom of the list for the infamous Roboticization process. Today he saw the orange(ish)-blonde rabbit he'd heard spew rebellious insults and threats at "Eggman", as she so elegantly called their jailer, being aligned to the first machine.

"Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette."

A shame, he thought, for they'd actually been friends. Saying if they got out, they would eat a cake somewhere...

"Varkus Wolfe, final conversion." Came a dull, robotic voice. A guard, blue steeled and lifeless, had appeared to take him to the nearest device. Supposedly more powerful bots came out, and more painful conversions took place.

Not much more than a cylinder, they were forcibly strapped in, and the machines gave off a low _whirr. _Small cries of pain came from Bunnie, whereas Richard just lay silent, accepting he was going to die, in his own sense...until multiple small crashes could be heard nearby.

This was a shock. Bolts from an unknown rifle shorted the control panel to stop the conversion. Both cylinders gave a brief _click_ in confirmation to Richard's sole thought...

'Free.'

Without cost, however, was another story. Most of Bunnie's body, excluding her head, right arm, and shoulder, were affected, now cyborg in nature. Richard got off sparingly, with only the right leg and his left arm affected.

Then again, he didn't care much about his own losses...not now. Bunnie was unconscious. The pain was probably too much.

He'd carry her to somewhere safe.

'Safe...'

* * *

When Sonic's team had rushed in to find Bunnie, it had been too late to save her from the process, but they WERE able to stop it from completing.

"Again, huh...?" Sighed Tails. The gold and white dual-tailed fox had hoped, just a little, that she'd barely been strapped in. This time, Bunnie was passed out by the time they saw her. When they did, however, find their unconscious friend, she was being carried, bridal-style, by an odd figure.

Black fur covered with strange red markings and symbols covered it's body, from what could be seen outside of it's prisoner's shorts. Striking emerald green eyes. A robotic arm and leg.

Before Tails, Sonic, or Knuckles had known it, the figure was muttering strange sounds...maybe words?

_"Asur Urithair..." _Tails barely had time to dodge as a quick jet of fire flew towards the group.

"Tails!" came Sonic's panicked voice. "Any ideas?!"

"No idea!" then, one came. "The vial! Drink it now!" Sonic meerly nodded. quickly downing a blue fluid, his fur turned golden, eyes red.

Super Sonic, achieved by chemical means. Not as powerful, but still effective. However, the figure looked at Sonic as if disappointed. Then, it's eyes widened in worry.

"DUCK!" Tails warned. Sonic did so, seeing Tails and Knuckles were doing something similar, such as rolling away. _"Caladai Lathain!"_ Came the figure's soft, yet masculine voice. The shadowy form of a dragon (Chinese, not western) charged above Sonic, hitting a formerly unseen figure.

"Even more metal..." the group sighed. Gasps came as the figure was revealed...

Sally Alicia Acorn...Robotized.

**"Hedgehog. Priority...Three." **it stated.

"Isn't Sonic normally Priority One?" Tails absentmindedly asked the robot.

**"Affirmative." **Proclaimed Robo-Sally.

"Then what are they now?"

**"Priority One; Neutralize Varkus Wolfe by Any Means Necessary.**

**Priority Two; Reclaim Base #00142.**

**Priority Three; Subdue Sonic the Hedgehog." **came the systematic reply. Powering her/it's energy blades, the machine charged at Varkus.

_"Darioir." _came the hushed word, and the "Living" weapon ground itself to a halt. Then doubled over, and finally shut down.

"How did you-" Tails began, but was cut short.

"Hey, listen pal, I may not know what your deal is, but we just want our friend. Can you speak like I am?" Knuckles interrupted. Varkus nodded.

"Yes. Not a lot, but yes." came the fluent reply. "Used to be better..."

"Alright. NOW we're getting somewhere." Knuckles smirked slightly, red fur making this stick out further, then donned a serious face once again. "What will it take to separate you two?" he asked calmly. Varkus looked displeased, then lightened up, as if understanding something.

"My friend too. Can we...go together? Somewhere..." Varkus took a moment to choose his next words, or maybe just recovering. "Safe? Promised I'd help..." Knuckles looked visibly touched to hear that.

"Deal. We'll take you back with us. Only if you tell us what those...Words were, and what you did to Robo-Sally." Varkus nodded. After a moment or two of searching for the right word, he finally spoke.

"Runes. Let's go. Must hurry before Robot wakes up." Beginning to walk, he gave up one last tidbit: "She's remembering."

* * *

**3/30/30XX**

**2:07 PM**

**New Mobotropolis**

**1337 Acorn Road**

"Home sweet home!" cried Sonic.

Sally's nanites had somehow disintegrated, (possibly due to _Daroir_) and was safely deposited at a hospital with Bunnie. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails would return there in a few hours.

"Home, eh?" Knuckles sighed. Not quite, but enough for now. I'm tired." Knuckles plopped on one of the two couches without hesitation. Tails did similar, and Sonic trudged towards the singular bedroom.

"Gonna sleep?" he asked Varkus wearily.

"No." Varkus shook his head. "Going back to the hospital. Afternoon nap is...odd to have." Sonic shrugged.

"Suit yourself. You can just get in through the window, if you'd like. It's usually open." Varkus nodded, and proceeded to find his way back to Knothole Memorial Hospital.

* * *

Footnote: Level Up.

Learned:NOTHING.

There aren't skills. This isn't Fallout: Equestria.


	3. Chapter 3: Some Days Are Stranger

**Once again, Don't own anything in the Sonic/SANIC Universes. Ever. The Runes are "High Elven," I guess. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**3/30/30XX**

**3:12 PM**

**New Mobotropolis**

**Knothole Memorial Hospital**

Alone.

That was all Varkus felt as he sat between Bunnie and Sally's beds within the Memorial Hospital.

Well, I guess they did more than he did, eh?

Not like he wanted any of this...whatever it is...Runes? Was that it?

"_Cython..._" he whispered. Wisdom and futility.

"My...head..." Varkus groaned. It felt as if a thousand swords had pierced his brain. A lighter voice...his, NORMAL voice, he theorized, came forward. The pain was replaced by more of a calm breeze, lifting the weight within his mind and heart as if a feather. The questions like leaves, fluttering away.

"So, you have found a way..." came what Varkus considered his 'Unusual' voice. "Finally speaking as yourself, instead of a puppet on strings...What little power I had, I gave to you, for that moment. The power and knowledge you had just yesterday were locked away, for your sake, save the basics. Although much cannot be certain... this will be interesting."

Varkus glared as best as he could towards the intruder. A black hooded cloak somehow stopped his (according to the pitch of their voice) whole BODY from being viewed.

"You will slowly absorb the rest of my knowledge. Though still not much, more than most on this planet. In exchange, there is something I would like you to find. It wouldn't interfere with what will happen, but it may interfere with the plans of others. Until you hear for yourself, farewell...and be careful." whispered the man.

Then Varkus finally blacked out.

* * *

It had been a few hours.

Sally was being operated on, according to the nearby nurse. Although he couldn't remember her face, she spoke clearly.

"The Roboticization process is hard to permanently reverse. Whatever you did helped immensely, but Doctor Locke still has some procedures to go through." She had told him. For the life of him, Varkus couldn't remember what it was he had done.

Bunnie had already left. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep.

_Should've known. _He mused. _I have a horrible schedule when it comes to sleep._

"Was there a man in here earlier?" He managed. The nurse just shook her head. "I see...strange..."

"Maybe you should rest, sir." The nurse advised. "It's 6:30 at night."

Varkus nodded, then allowed himself to rest on one of the soft beds...

* * *

**?:?**

**?/?/?**

**?**

**?**

_Hey._

_Wake up, idiot._

came a feminine voice.

The creature in the bed groaned.

Varkus watched this unfold from a distance. He had not said a word.

"No...let me sleep." It groaned. It sounded like the man in the Cloak.

_Come on, lazy ass. He's here._

The "Cloak" shot awake.

"What do you mean. 'He's Here?!'"

Varkus just stood in place and waved. When...whatever was laying down looked over at him, it just sighed.

"Oh. You, huh? H-hold on." He groaned.

Definitely the Cloak, but he was...less intimidating? A black shirt with the phrase "GIT WR3CKD M8" in red was the only visible clothing he wore.

Then again, he was laying down in a rather comfy looking bed...

"Okay! Well, let's see..." he clapped twice, and the room shifted to the same spot, but the room was filled with assorted machines. The bed was gone, and the not-so-cloaked Cloak now wore blue jean shorts. Standing up, he was rather lanky, with long arms and legs. He DID, however, stand to lose some weight.

"Where are we?" Varkus finally asked. "Who are you?"

The being paused, a pensive look on his face...and then laughed. Not the "I'm going to creep in on you" laugh, but a genuine laugh.

"This place is...I just call it the Void." he began, still shaking off his laughter.

He looked..eerily familiar. Green eyes, a light skin tone, small hairs growing on his arms, legs, and face...

He looked like an ape.

"My name is Richard, by the way. I guess you could say I...live here." Richard shrugged. "And might I add, that's a VERY cliche set of questions?"

Varkus stayed silent. "Oh well. Can't talk now. As a strange man once said, 'Time marches on, in your world..' or something along those lines. If you sleep tonight, I'll explain what I can. Ta-Ta!"

And then the Void was gone.

* * *

**3/30/30XX**

**7:43 PM**

**New Mobotropolis**

**Knothole Memorial Hospital**

Varkus woke with a start. Whatever had just happened, he didn't like it. Answers were answers, however, so he would have to try and sleep tonight.

"Varkus Wolfe?" came a stern voice. His vision blurred, he only nodded.

"Then I'm afraid you need to come with me, son. The Guardmaster has questions for you."

Varkus nodded. "...help me up?"

* * *

**3/30/30XX**

**9:54 PM**

**New Mobotropolis**

**Guardmaster's Quarters**

When Varkus was finally led into the quarters, his first reaction was surprise. Knuckles was sitting in the Guardmaster's desk, wearing simple iron armor. Then he relaxed, having spoken rationally with him in the past. Apparently most thought he was some kind of brute.

Varkus could see why.

Knuckles was a...stealthy kind of muscular. If you weren't close, you'd think he was just skinny. He was...but he had muscle.

"So." He whispered. A strange sound. "First...sorry about the timing." Varkus nodded in response.

" 's fine."

"Secondly..." began Knuckles with a worried expression, "I heard about the person you saw in your hospital room, according to the nurse. Are you sure you're...mentally well, per say?"

Varkus appeared to think for a moment, then finally responded. "Probably not."

Knuckles laughed a hearty laugh. "That's fine. Most everyone here is at LEAST a little insane. You'll fit right in around here." Varkus smiled, just a little.

"Sure."

"Now...anything about your...power, I suppose, you know about?" Knuckles quietly inquired. Varkus shook his head.

"I see...well, feel free to stick around here for the night. It's a long way back. There's a few empty rooms down the hall."

"Thank you..." Varkus nodded, shook the Guardmaster's hand (paw?), and finally rested yet again.

And so the Void came to him.

* * *

**After a horrible work ethic...I'm done!**

**Any comments? Critisism? Grammatical mistakes? Go right ahead and tell me about them!**


End file.
